1. Field
The present disclosure relates to communication equipment and, more specifically but not exclusively, to equipment for generating multilevel signals, such as polybinary signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention(s). Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Duobinary signaling was introduced in the 1960s and since then has found numerous applications in communication systems for transmitting data over wireline, wireless, and optical links. Polybinary signaling can be viewed as a generalization of duobinary signaling to an arbitrary number (s, a positive integer greater than two) of signal levels, with duobinary signaling corresponding to the case of s=3. However, circuits for generating polybinary signals for these and other applications are not yet sufficiently developed.